it happend again
by forensic-chick219
Summary: Abby and Kyle are developing their newly found relationship and Abby gets to meet Layla, their younger sister. Something is up with Layla and Abby is getting pretty suspicious. She calls in the team to help, will thay be able to uncover this secret or is it too late? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**It happened again.**

Abby's P.O.V:

"Hey Kyle" I smiled

"Hey Abby it's so nice to see you again"

"Same here I have been looking forward to this day for ages"

And we both started laughing and a little girl ran towards us and she look just like me and Kyle black hair and brown eyes well I had green and yellow but we could tell we were related.

"Kyle what are doing here?"

"I'm out with Abby .This is Abby she is are sister"

"Oh cool hi I'm Layla"

"Hi it's so nice to meet you finally"

"Really you wanted to see me?"

"Of course why would I not"

"It doesn't matter I'm going now"

"Ok bye"

"Bye Abby. Bye Kyle"

She sprinted away and I looked at Kyle

"what did she mean by that"

"Umm I don't know lets go and get some lunch"


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's P.O.V:

After I had finished the day out with Kyle I couldn't get what Layla said out of my head. She looked shocked when I said it and then a second later looked scared out of her skin. I decided to go to the one man who could help me best in family matters, Gibbs. When I arrived, the door was unlocked as usual but I knocked anyway. Gibbs came to the door covered in sawdust:

"Hey Abs it's late" He said, the fatherly concern showing through

"Yes I know but umm …."I stuttered trying to find the words

"Abs what's up?" He demanded, worry etched in his features

"That's it! I don't know what's up," I cried

"Come on! Let's get ya inside then we'll talk

I went in thinking about how to explain the situation to him. I was so nervous, what if Gibbs did not want to help?

But The Golden Rule put my mind at ease," You do what you have to for family"

"Your day with Kyle go okay?"

"Yes it was amazing! I could not have asked for a better day," I gushed

"Then what's the problem Abs?" Gibbs asked patiently

"I met my sister," I said finally

"Aha," Gibbs said waiting for the problem

" She was surprised when I said…"I hesitated

"Said what, Abby?"

"When I said it was nice to meet her," I finished finally

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised trying to figure out how that was a problem.

"Maybe she didn't know what to say?" He ventured

"No Gibbs! Something is going on!" I yelled, "I know I just met Layla but I could tell by her voice, the way she ran off and the way Kyle acted like nothing happened!"

Gibbs stood incredibly still, as if calculating his next course of action, "Ok if you say something is wrong we will start right now."

He grabs his coat and keys and looked at me. I run to him and hug him. A weight was lifted from my shoulders, I felt like everything was going to be just fine, because Leroy Jethro Gibbs would make it all better.

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter i would like to thank Marine101 for helping me improve this chapter she will be helping me from now on if you like this chapter then please read her storys. PLEASE REVIEW many thanks Rhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby's P.O.V  
When we arrived in the squad room. Tony, McGee and Ellie where already working on the case since Gibbs had already ordered them to HQ

"What have you got?" Gibbs asks, strolling in

"Layla Davis, age 13" Tony starts, moving to the plasma and pulling up Layla's information

"Lives with her mother and father just outside of the base" Tim added

"We checked all social media but she is not on any. The only pictures of her are on Kyle's pages and parents" Ellie said finally

"Ok Tim, Ellie keep digging, Tony you're with me" Gibbs shouts, heading for the elevator

"On your six boss" Tony yelled, grabbing his gun and badge

"Where are you going?" I questioned, watching the proceedings

"I'm going to see Kyle" Gibbs said softly, kissing my cheek

I gave him a little smile as the elevator doors closed and went over to Tim who was going through the pictures that mom had on her social media. I put my hands around his neck and stared at the screen.

"You have a beautiful sister Abby, just like you!" Tim smiled

"Thanks Tim I just wish I knew how I could help her" I replied softly

"Abby, I'm sure she's fine" He said finally

"But what if she's not" I cried, squeezing him a little tighter

"Gibbs will know what to do. He always does." Tim comforted, standing to envelope me in a hug,

"Gibbs will sort it out," Bishop comforted

* * *

Hey everyone hope you like this chapter ! PLEASE REVIEW ! many thanks Rhi


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs P.O.V  
We arrived at Kyle's house and it was silent, too silent. My gut churned and somehow I expected something horrible and gruesome. I knocked on the door and was not overly surprised when there was no answer.

"Kyle! Open up!" I yelled with concern," It is Gibbs,"

"I don't think he's here boss," DiNozzo said quietly, hand already moving for his gun

" DiNozzo, his car is out front," I replied, drawing my weapon

I kicked the door down and rushed in DiNozzo behind me. No blood, that was a good thing

"Clear Boss!" DiNozzo yelled

Suddenly I heard a faint cry. I followed it down the hall and to the door of a pink bedroom that was probably Layla's. I walked in and cautiously looked around and I heard a little gasp from the closet. I open it slowly after holstering my weapon since I know that there is no intruder behind that door.

"Please don't hurt me!" A little girl, Layla , begged

"I'm here to help," I say calmly, coaxing her out of the closet," I'm friends with your brother,"

"You are?" She questioned, hope shining in her eyes

"You bet," I say softly, lifting her out and sitting her on the bed, "Where is he?" I ask gently

"He took him!" She cried hysterically

"Who took him Layla?" DiNozzo asked slowly, meeting my gaze

"I don't know! He just says he wants Abby to pay attention," she sobbed, hiccupping a little

"WHAT!" I thunder forgetting that the kid is scared

"I'm sorry but he wants Abby!" she cried back, louder

I leave DiNozzo to console the child while I call Tim

"McGee, Abby is not to leave that building!" I say and hang up knowing that McGee would follow through. Explanations could wait but Abby was not getting hurt. Not under my watch!

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW ! Rhi


	5. Chapter 5

Layla's P.O.V

I sat silently in the room hoping a familiar face would come through the door. Agent Gibbs was puzzling character I now know why Abby likes him. The door opened slowly I quickly sat up strait.

"Layla?" a familiar voice called out

"Abby? I called turning the chair to face the door

"Hi! Are you ok?" She said embrace me in a hug

"No… Yes… I don't know" I say confused

"What hap.."

"I wold like to know that to" Gibbs said cutting Abby's sentence of

My heart sank as I knew nothing would get pass Gibbs or Abby.

"So when I got home from school I got changed and Went to gymnastics, when I came back I made me and Kyle some food then I went to get my towel and things because I wanted a shower. When I went to tell Kyle it was his turn to do the dishes I heard voices"

"Who was it?" Gibbs said impatiently

"I don't know I ran into my room I heard someone come in but I just buried myself under my blankets I saw his face briefly."

"Can you remember his face" Abby yelled

"yes why?" I asked

Abby and Gibbs sprinted out of the room I stood up and walked to the door both Abby and Gibbs have vanished leaving me confused and wondering what they had in mind.

* * *

Please review ! thanks Rhi !


	6. Chapter 6

Layla's P.O.V

A Few moments later Abby and the team came running, in the arms of Abby was an old sketching book and pencil.

"Right" Abby said quickly "Tell me the about the face"

"Umm black hair it was messy, he had Brown eyes I think" I say trying to remember

"Ok Layla you are doing Great Remember anything else" Bishop Asked kindly

"Err YES! He wore eye liner, is Nails were painted black and he had rings I think they were studded" I said excitedly

Everyone's faces fell, leaving me and bishop Puzzled.

"Are you sure that's him Layla?" Gibbs asked with a Growing concern

"Yer I think I am. Why what's going on? Do you guys know him?" I Questioned

Suddenly Abby ran out the room, I looked at Gibbs who Soon after Ran after her.

"Tony, McGee what's going on" Bishop asked before I even got a word out

"That's not my story to tell" Tony said choking back the tears

By this time Tim and Tony were nearly crying, Gibbs was with Abby and I was Trying to figure out who this person was.

* * *

Who is it can you guess? Review who you think it is Who ever gets it first will get a shout out. PLEASE REVIEW thanks Rhi


	7. Chapter 7

"That's not my story to tell" Tony said choking back the tears

By this time Tim and Tony were nearly crying, Gibbs was with Abby and I was trying to figure out who this person was.

* * *

Abby's P.O.V:

"Why and how is he doing this I did" I panicked

"Abs calm down that son of a bitch won't hurt you" Gibbs said with an angry but reassuring voice

"But has it really been this long?" I questioned

"Yep 10 years" he replied sadly

"Abby?" a small voice said

"Oh Layla" I said trying to sound normal

"Are you ok?" She and Bishop asked

"Umm..." I say before crying again

"Come on you two get let Abby calm down" Gibbs smiled before taking us to the elevator.

* * *

Gibb's P.O.V:

Layla and Bishop looked at me with concern.

"Agent Gibbs did I do something wrong?" Layla asked quietly

"No it's just a story I will tell you?" I replied

"When?" she questioned quickly

"Now" I said nicely

McGee and Tony sat there silently no fighting no nothing just typing away. We came in and the both looked up with the hope of some good news.

"Boss is it true is it really him?" Tony said

"yes DiNozzo it's really him" I sadly said

"who!? Who is it Gibbs?" Layla yelled immanently

"I'll tell her Gibbs" Abby mumbled

"You sure Abs?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure" she replied but a little unsure

They all gathered round to listen.

"so a long time ago I dated this guy and when I broke up with him he could not accepted it so 1 year before everyone found out I got a restraining order on him then he go crazy he got into McGee's place, he was outside my lab and I was kidnapped to so he went to jail but now he's back and he want me again." She explained

"Who is it Abby? What's his name?" Bishop asked

"Mikel Mauher" the rest of the team said coldly

* * *

Congrats to deathr0ses for guessing right ! Hope you like this chapter PLEASE REVEIW Rhi


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is it Abby? What's his name?" Bishop asked

"Mikel Mauher" the rest of the team said coldly

Tony's P.O.V:

"Tony are you sure you can handle this" Abby questioned

"Yes! Lalya loves me and Abby adores me and anyway that bast…" DiNozzo trails of as Layla enters the room

"Tony!" Abby yells "you nearly said you know what in front of a kid" She yelled a little louder

"sorry" I said looking at the floor

Layla stood there smiling while abby and gibbs just glared at me till Bishop broke the silence.

"Boss I did it!" he yelled "I got him I found him"

"Where McGee!" Gibbs demanded

"134 church lane" he said laughing

"I will take Layla to mine you go to find them" I replie before grabbing layla's hand and running out to the car.

* * *

Sorry for taking forever been super busy. Please review rhi x


	9. Chapter 9

"I will take Layla to mine you go to find them" I replied before grabbing Layla's hand and running out to the car. Tony's P.O.V

Layla sat silently next to me I could tell something was bugging. Her eyes were full of worries.

"Hey u ok?" I say

"Umm yes I guess" She answered

"Liar Liar pant of fire" I sang Layla started to giggle.

"your funny" she laughed

"why thank you" I smiled back

"I wish my parents were like that" she frowned

"What do you mean?" I asked

"There never around, I live with my brother and when I do see them all they do is talk about how amazing everything was" she explained

I laughed a little

"what's so funny" She snapped

"my father is just the same" I say

"Really?" she asked "Really!" I replied

Suddenly my phone rang.

Layla grabbed it and answered "Hello Agent DiNozzo phone" she began

"Hey Layla where are you"

" hey McGee were on the way to Tony's"

"NO! DON'T"

"One oww and 2 well we just pulled up"

I snach the phone of her and start talking my self

"Oi probie what's going on"

"He's there"

"Who McGee"

"Mauher!"

"TONY WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Hey Sorry about the wait god been so busy moved house started collage so hope u like it Rhi X


	10. Chapter 10

"He's there"

"Who McGee"

"Mauher!"

"TONY WATCH OUT!"

* * *

**Tim's P.O.V**

"TONY!"

"Boss he's gone." I yelled

"Right everyone to his house now!"

We all sprinted to the car, before we could do are seatbelts Gibbs had already started speeding down the road. His face redder than I have ever seen before, I swear I could see smoke coming out of ears me and bishop stayed quite it was for the best.

We arrived in record time, I could see Tony's car but I couldn't see them.

"There Boss" I pointed

He hit the brakes, opened the door, drew his gun and ran over to the car.

"Shit! Where is he McGee?" He screamed

"I don't know boss. I will see if Abby can track their cell phones" I replied quickly

Phone conversation:

"Abby, you get a location on Tony's or Layla's phone?"

"Why"

"Abby, I will tell you but you just need to do what I'm telling you"

"Ok Tim…"

"Did you find them?"

"No, their phones are off"

"Oh"

"What's going on Tim your scaring me"

"Were on are way back keep checking"

* * *

Tony's P.O.V

"Tony!" a faint voice yelled

"Layla?" I replied coming back into reality

"Yes. Are you ok? He hit you pretty hard" she smiled

"I think so where are we exactly?" I questioned

"Umm the back of a van. Do you not remember what happened?" she replied

"No not really I can remember talking to Probie on the phone and he said something about someone." I said

"Ok McGee was on about that man who dated Abby." she frowned

"Hey, you're going to be fine." I reassured her "I'm not going to let him hurt you or your brother"

"And Abby?" she asked

"Especially not Abby." I said

I sat up state against the wall, tapping the space next to me for Layla to sit down. She shuffled up close, I put my arm round her I could feel her relax intently and soon enough she was asleep on my chest. After a while I could feel something digging in my leg it was small. I went into my pocket and found my earwig.

* * *

Abby's P.O.V

I was pacing up and down the lab wondering what happened to them with Michael back I could face what could happened.

"Abs did you get anything" Gibbs said charging through the door

"No not yet" I replied "What's going on Gibbs? What happened to Tony and Layla?"

"Mauher has them but don't worry I'm going to get them back" he said giving me a hug

"What does he want?" I cried

"You but he's not getting you" he replied

I gave a little smile before we were interrupted by a faint noise.

"Abs you there?"

"What was that Gibbs?" I questioned

"I don't know. Sound like DiNozzo" I said searching for the source

"His ear piece!" I yelled "He didn't give it back last time because he lost it"

Gibbs laughed a little before get his out his pocket as well.

"TONY!" I yelled

"Hey Abby god it good to hear your voice" he said

"Are you two ok?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, for now. Layla is shaken up a bit but she's fallen asleep" he said

"Good you watch her like a hawk Tony she's only a baby" I said fighting the tears back

"Abs she's 13 that's not a baby, and don't worry he's not going to touch her at all"

He replied

"I know she's 13 but she is my baby sister"

"Where are you Tony?" Gibbs interrupted

"In a van Layla said. I think its black because it's so hot in here" he said

"Big or small compartment?" Gibbs questioned

"It's fairly big about the same size on as Ducky's Van if you took the shelves and stuff out" He replied

"Ok that's good anything else" Gibbs said

"Umm maybe there's no windows two doors one sliding and the other and the rear end"

"That's good enough we will try but without a number plate it's pretty use less" I said

"Ok Abs work your magic" Tony said "Oh crap"

"Tony what's going on?" Gibbs asked

"He's stopped. He's coming around I'm taking my ear wig out I will put it back in when I'm safe" He whispered before taking it out.

"Gibbs what are we going to do?" I cried

"Where going to catch this son of a bitch no one takes my family!" he yelled before storming out

* * *

Sorry for taking ages to write this PLEASE REVIEW many thanks Rhi


End file.
